Let It Snow!
by Fantastical Queen Ebony Black
Summary: Kagome invites Inuyasha to spend Christmas with her, but emotional complications arise between the two as he gets a taste of 21st century life.


**Let It Snow! **

**AN:** Hi! This is not my first fic, but the first one I ever posted. Though I'm Wiccan, I still give gifts around Christmas time. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** all I want for christmas is Inuyasha...

'Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
but in here, it's so delightful,  
and since we've no place to go,  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!'

A pair of soft, ivory ears twitched as their owner peered out the window. His breath formed condensation, in which he traced a small squiggle. The couch he sat on had another resident, who was staring at him appreciatively.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Mrs.Higurashi said cheerfuly, reminding him painfully of Kagome, "You'd think you'd never seen snow before."

Inuyasha turned back around, pausing as he heard Kagome's distinct laughter from across the room. She had just come in with Souta, both of them carrying large boxes.

"Wen-, uh, Kagome," he said, remembering the presence of her family, "What're those for?"

Knocking the puff of her Santa hat out of her eyes, she looked up at him.

"Oh, we're going to decorate our tree now. You can help if you want."

If Inuyasha had learned one thing in the two and a half years he'd known Kagome, it'd be part of the code girls speak. It seemed that things like 'you can come,' or 'if you want', were commands in hiding. And if you didn't obey, well, let's just say Inuyasha didn't really want to ruin the Higurashi's lovely pine floor and leave it at that.

Quickly he scampered over, peering inside the boxes. Souta handed him a snow man ornament, and beckoned to the tree. Looking at it quizzically, he watched Kagome hang one first, then proceeded to do so himself. Unfortunately it didn't stay to well, and he had to reach forward to catch it, looking rather relieved when he did.

"It's alright," Kagome came from behind him, taking his hand within her own. "Just try to hook it on the branch more, like this."

She guided his fingers, opening the loop of string, then pushing it onto the selected branch. He smiled at they finished, standing back a little admire his work. Kagome giggled, watching his expression.

"You guys just gonna stand there holdin' hands all day, or are you gonna help me?" Souta complained. Both were suddenly aware that their hands had not yet parted, and jerked away quickly, leaving Kagome flustered, and Inuyasha indignant. Searching for something to distract them from it, he quickly blurted out: "Hey wasn't there also some old geezer living here?"

"Inuyasha!"

"I don't mind, Kagome," her mother said, setting down her tea, "That's what I want to call dad sometimes." she sighed, "Oh, he's over in Fukuoka, visiting his sisters."

"I see..." Inuyasha said, trying to remember the speel Kagome had given him on proper manners. She seemed to care a lot what her mother thought of him. Wasn't that something girlfriends and boyfriends did in her time?

More importantly, did that make him her boyfriend?

Shaking his head, Inuyasha dismissed the thought. Of course not! Kagome already had that stupid 'Hobo' guy, and he had Kikyou...

'If that's true,' his mind whispered, 'Then why are you here with Kagome?'

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it, wench?" he asked, snapping out of his daydream. Ignoring the stares her mother and brother gave them, Kagome beckoned to him.

"I need you to lift me up, so I can put the angle on the tree."

"Feh." he muttered, but went over to Kagome anyways, who was holding a delicate-looking angel doll. He blinked as he saw it, it's facial features reminding him eeriely of the Midoriko as they'd seen her in the cave by Sango's village. Kagome seemed to have noticed it as well, running her thumb over it's cheek. The jewel fragments around her neck clinked, as all in the room fell silent.

The moment snapped by Inuyasha placing his able hands around Kagome's waist. She gasped, and nearly dropped the figurine.

"I thought we were celebrating your 'Christmas'," he told her, "And from what you've told me, Christmas is no time to be remembering things like that, or being all sad, got me?"

Simpering at him, Kagome nodded. He took tighter grasp of her thin body, lifting her high above them. She leaned over, struggling to place the angel on the very top.

"A little higher..."

"I can't go any higher!"

"To the left! No, the right!"

"Which one's left again?"

"Got it!"

"Argh!"

Kagome felt her supporter slip, hearing the whistling of air in her ear, before she landed on top of her very own version of a guardian angel. He mumbled something under his breath as she shifted, trying to pull herself up. Souta laughed, but his mother shushed him, flicking off the lightswitch. The boy took this as his cue, running over to plug in the tree.

"Whoa..."

The different coloured lights twinkled from between the branch, the ornaments sparkling against the light. Kagome pried her head from where it had landed on Inuyasha chest to watch.

"Look, Inuyasha!"

"Y'know, I would, if you would get off of me."

"Oh, sorry."

"Ow, my knee!"

Helping him to her feet, the miko stood back, admiring it. It was without a doubt the best Christmas tree ever. It was probably the best Christmas she'd ever had too. In fact, earlier that day she'd gone to the fuedal era to deliver gifts to her friends. Dressed in her Santa hat she didn't stand out much more than usual, although Shippou and Kirara did have quite a ball playing with it...

For Sango she got some bath products and a bath robe, to which the taijiya thanked her courteously (very glad about the bathrobe part). For Shippou, a new colouring book and some crayons. She hadn't been sure what to get Miroku, so she gave him a box of 'Pot of Gold' chocolates and a journal. In the front of it she started a list of new years resolutions for him.

"1. Stop groping Sango

2. Stop spying on Kagome and Sango when they're bathing

3. Get up the courage to tell Sango you-"

He snapped the book closed, giving Kagome a look. The girl only giggled, seeing Sango's puzzled face as she peered over his shoulder.

"Oh! A diary, how cute!" Sango said.

The monk promptly took a chocolate from it's case and pushed it into her mouth. She chewed, then swallowed, angrily batting at his pony tail. He turned around and tackled her to the ground, resulting in a small play fight of sorts.

Kagome sighed as she watched the two, handing a pile of Santa hats to Shippou. "One for everyone," she said, putting one on Kirars affectionately. The neko watched her mistress smugly, chowing down on the gourmet cat-food Kagome had brought.

"Here, Kaede-baa-chan," Kagome handed the old woman a small package. She opened it eagerly (everyone had, by this time, decided to ignore the monk and the taijiya still rolling around on the floor, and had resolved not to tell them how dirty it could be interpreted, because Sango would get angry and sulk around for a few days, and Miroku would most definitely be overly pleased. Besides, they were actually getting along, and this made everyone happy, not having to deal with screams and slaps every hour or so.)

"Thank ye very much, Kagome," Keade said, shaking the box of herbal teas.

"Oi, wench!" called Inuyasha from the corner as Sango and Miroku rolled by, the female ranting threats of '...going to take out your stomach and impale it on a stick...'.

"Do I get anything!"

"Actually, Inuyasha, I got you something extra special," Kagome said slyly, "Come here."

Everyone (including Sango and Miroku) stopped to stare, as Inuyasha awkwardly approached Kagome. She smiled widely. His heart began beating rapidly as thoughts raced through his mind.

'Is she.. is she going to kiss me?' he thought, watching her place her hands behind her back and-

"Surprise!" she yelled, taking out a small slip of paper. He squinted at it.

"Kagome?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I can't read."

Her face fell. "It's a coupon. It says, that if you want you can give it back in exchange for spending Christmas Eve at my house, in the present, er, future, er, 20th Century."

He stared down at her, taking the small slip. "A-are you sure, I mean, it's not even the new moon."

"Totally." she nodded, "I have to spend the time there with my family but it'd make it all the more special if... if you spent it with me."

"Awww." Sango murmured under her breath, still oblivious to just how close she was to Miroku. Inuyasha looked pensively at Kagome.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Miroku whsipered, "It's better then being here with us."

"What's that supposed to man?" Sango hissed

"Nothing."

"Alright already, I'll go!" he yelled, heading for the door, "Jeez, don't you people have your own lives to deal with!"

Still joyful, Kagome turned to her friends. "Merry Christmas you guys. I'll probably see you tommorow."

"Make sure Inuyasha behaves!" Kaede called behind her as she left. (Wait, shouldn't we be saying that to Miroku?)

Sango sighed, still ignoring the fact her hands were around Miroku's neck. "Kawaii..."

"Ah! Hentai!"

Smack

Shippou gave them a sideways glance, watching as Sango put the tie form the bathrobe to good use, by wrapping it around Miroku's neck.

"Does a much better job then hands!" she said menacingly, and he gulped.

... Kagome smiled fondly at the memory. That was probably the greatest thing about friends. The ability to make you laugh, even when things couldn't be worse. She glanced over at Inuyasha, who looked at the tree in ostensible mirth.

"Inuyasha?"

"I was just thinking," he said.

"About what?"

He shifted uncomfortabley, the sound of the Christmas carols Mrs. Higurashi and Souta were humming making his ears ring.

"Well?"

"Kikyou," he started, "Was always ashamed of me. And yet, you... you don't even care that I'm hanyou You don't care that your mom knows I'm hanyou, and you even invited me here for Christmas." he shook his head, blushing.

"Why would I care?" she asked faintly, "You're my friend, Inuyasha, and I don't care whether you're full youkai, hanyou or ningen. You'll still be my friend."

"Hontou?"

"Hontou."

He looked away from her sparkling grey eyes, to the shadows cast of them by the Chrstmas lights, and the fire burning in the fireplace.

"A-arigatou."

"I think that's the first time you've ever said that to me." she mumbled, leaning a little closer to him, and he a little closer to her. Then, reaching up, he stroked her hair, causing her to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" he said abruptly, "You've got tree stuff in your hair."

"Oh."

A meow annunced the arrival of Buyo as he waddled into the room, wearing, you guessed it, a Santa hat. It seemed Kagome had an infatuation with them, but Inuyasha wasn't about to comment. The cat strolled over to a mat that had been put out, and sat down.

"The fat cat sat on the mat." Kagome said. She took the hat from Buyo's head and stomped on it. "Don't make my hat flat! Scat!"

Inuyasha watched blankly as her mother applauded and Kagome took a bow.

"What... was that?"

"Sesame Street," Kagome answered. Then realizing Inuyasha had never seen Sesame Street, she took to explaining the basic concept of large, cute puppets teaching small children from the TV. The whole thing seemed to scare Inuyasha quite a bit, so they decided to move onto arranging the presents beneath the tree.

"We open them in the morning," Kagome told him, enjoying her role of teacher, "Because Santa Clause comes during the night and delivers presents to us as well."

"Santa Clause?" Inuyasha asked, to which the girl nodded. He noticed too late that she about to launch into another detailed explanation of her era's strange beliefs, and could do nothing to stop her.

"Santa Clause is a fat old man in a red suit, who flies around on a sleigh with reindeer, going down peoples chimneys and giving good little girls and boys presents. The bad ones get coal. You see, he lives at the North Pole, where his elves make the toys, and Mrs. Clause makes him cookies."

Inuyasha stared back, his brain trying to proccess the information.

"So, you have a fat man in a red suit flying around giving people presents."

"It's just a myth for kids," she said behind her hand so Souta wouldn't hear, "I guess it's one of those childhood things, like fairies or unicorns, or demo-... I'm sorry."

He shrugged, and Kagome looked into the other room.

"Mama, is dinner ready yet!"

"Almost! Why don't you come set the table, dear!"

Kagome stood, her pale legs decorated with red and green argile kne-high stockings under her black skirt.

"Inuyasha? Do you want to come?"

"Naw, I'll just stay here for a while."

"That's fine," she said softly, lightly touching his ear as she turned, walking into the kitchen. He smiled, enchanted by the Christmas lights. Beside him, Souta had taken Kagome's place, and was petting Buyo, who seemed to be sleeping.

"Thanks for coming, Inuyasha," he said.

"Meh."

"I haven't seen Kagome this happy since before dad died," the boy continued, "Every Christmas she smiled, but there was no light behind it. Now she's got that light again."

He turned to the hanyou, giving him a look, glare scale: 6. "So don't ruin it."

"Oookaay."

"Are we clear?"

"Yes. My god, you sound like Miroku," Inuyasha peered down at the boy, "Just don't be like him, okay?"

"Sure. Why, what's Miroku like?"

"He's a bad, bad man."

"I see."

"Boys!" Mrs. Higurashi called, "Come and eat!"

Soon, the four were sitting around the table, widdershins - Inuyasha, Kagome, Souta, Mrs. Hgirashi. Buyo sat on the floor with a bowl of the same gourmet cat food Kirara had eaten earlier. Kagome wasn't sure why people made gourtmet cat food anyways. Did cats really know the difference? It was probably for those scary people Kagome had once seen on TV that dressed up their cats and made them have tea parties and stuff, but she really didn't know what else to get the neko. Buyo was too fat to play with a toy, and Kirara would probably set it on fire. Fire wasn't a good thing around Shippou.

Inuyasha took a bite of the stuff on his plate, chewing a bit, and then swallowing.

"Tastes like chicken." he mumbled.

"It is chicken."

"Oh."

(AN: I read in Anime Insider that in Japan they eat Kentucky fried Chicken for Christmas.)

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at thier guest. "I'm glad you like it, Inuyasha. There's ramen too."

"Ramen!"

"Kagome told us how much you liked it, so I decided to make it as a treat," she laughed, "Though we don't usually have it on Christmas!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu." he said, leaving Kagome slightly shocked. Inuyasha being polite? Could things get any weirder?

She decided she didn't care. It was too good of an evening to spoil with doubt. She smiled, but caught herself. Mang, something had to go wrong. It was just to perfect. The food. Inuyasha's behaviour. There's no way everyone could be this delightful without some kind of drug.

As if she had jinxed herself, which she probably had, Inuyasha shot up, nose twitching. He looked around, paranoid.

"I smell a rat," he said under his poultry-flavoured breath, "And not the rodent kind either."

The doorbell rang, and Kagome stood, not wanting Inuyasha to terrorize their inpromptu guest.

"I'll get it," she said, hurrying to the door, Inuyasha at her heels. She opened it, hearing their wreath jingle as she gave the man standing there a large smile.

"Houjo-kun! What are you doing here!" she pushed Inuyasha out of the way, giving him a quick hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Well, you weren't in school the day I gave out gifts," he said, rubbing his neck, "So I'm delivering this now..."

He reached down, and picked up a rather large basket, filled with all sorts of obscure products only found in his parent's store, such as 'cramp cream', and 'recycled shampoo - made from real paper!'. Kagome took it graciously nonetheless.

"Ah, thank you, Houjo-kun. I'm sure I'll find a use for everythign here... someday." She set it down, giving Inuyasha a look. "Just a second, I'll go get your gift."

As she left, Inuyasha stepped forward, giving Houjo a menacing glare. The boy stared back, a little edgy.

"Uh, hi. I'm Shitsukoi Houjo." he stuck out his hand, which Inuyasha ignored, "Um, who might you be?"

Inuyasha paused. He could say he was Kagome's boyfriend to scare the twerp away. But the Kagome would be mad. And wasn't she supposed to be dating this loser? Crossing his arms, Inuyasha decided to be inconspicious.

"I'm her cousin."

"Right. Say, do you cosplay all the time?"

"Eh?"

So much for being inconspicious. It was then Inuyasha realzied he was still wearing his robes, not nearly the everyday garb the citizens of Tokyo wore.

'Damn observamt little fu-'

"I'm back!" Kagome called, running down the stairs. Having heard bits of the conversation, she decided to play along. "Yeah, Inuyasha's really into Rurouni Kenshin. Aren't you Inuyasha?"

"Stop elbowing me, wench!"

"See? Always in character!" she handed Houjo a parcel, in which he found a book by Phillip McGraw. Apparently the guy was popular in the States or something. As he was about to leave, Houjo surveyed Inuyasha again.

"Rurouni Kenshin is Meiji Jidai. Aren't those robes from the Sengoku Jidai?"

"I don't think so," the hanyou growled back, shutting the door in the boy's face. Kagome turned to scold him, but couldn't bring herself to it. Houjo was rather annoying. And at least Inuyasha hadn't gone all out and brought the wrath of Tetsusaiga upon him. Though that would've been rather funny...

After resuming dinner, Kagome remembered she too had gifts to deliver to her friends. And as usual, Inuyasha insisted on coming with her, since she was still carrying the Shikon no kakera.

"Not dressed in that, you're not." she said, "Poeple might begin to get ideas, y'know? You look... you look sorta like Santa Clause."

He turned around, knuckles cracking as he stretched his fingers. "What?"

"Red suit, white hair," she giggled, "Can fly."

"I don't fly." he said, "I just jump real high. It's different."

"Like Superman!"

"Stop babbling nonsense!"

She sent him up to her room with Souta to get the clothes she'd bought for him if such an occasion would arise. She herself grabbd her coat, boots, and a bag of gifts, while her mother began cleaning the dishes.

"Kagome?"

"Hai, mama?"

Her mother cleared her throat, looking at the suds in the sink. "Are you and Inuyasha going to, uh, sleep in this house tonight?"

"Oh, I was thinking he'd sleep on the couch while I slept in my room."

"That's not what I meant dear."

"Oh. Oh!" Kagome's eyes widened in disgust, "Mother, no! Inuyasha and I aren't even... he doesn't even like me that way!"

Her mother persisted scrubbing at the plate. "I wouldn't say that. I've seen how he looks at you."

"L-like how?" Kagome asked, very interested.

"The way your father looked at me," Mrs. Higurashi said softly puting a dish on the drying rack. Kagome's heart fell.

"It's because I look like Kikyou."

"Who?"

"Kikyou, his ex-girlfriend that killed him, and then was ressurected." Kagome recieved a strange look from her mother. "I'm her reincarnate."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "I doubt that's the reason."

"Mama..." Kagome sighed, "Y'know, it'd be easier to use the dishwasher."

"Yeah. But I just loving washing dishes!"

"Uhh-huuh."

"Oi! Are we ready to go?"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway, adorned in a black T-shirt and black jeans.

She had to admit, he was hot. Hot enough to be a Stitches commercial even! (Those jeans looked good on his booty.)

She nodded approval taking the hat of her own head, and putting it on his. He raised an eyebrow.

"So your ears don't get cold."

"I don't get cold."

She handed him a coat anyways, and soon they were off, walking down the streets of Tokyo. The cold air was hard to breath, but this did nothing to slow Kagome, as she skipped along, humming. Inuyasha followed, carrying the sack of gifts.

"Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"Do you care for the Homo guy?"

Her pace slackened, allowing him to catch up. As they walked, side by side, she asked, "What do you mean? (His name is Houjo, Inuyasha.)"

"Are you two... in love? (who gives a damn what his name is.)"

"Heavens no!" Kagome exlcaimed, seeing him relax, "Houjo-kun is just a friend to me. I don't know what he feels, but he's not my type. At all."

Inuyasha grunted, pleased with her answer. "So, if it came to me, or him, who would you choose?"

The answer came to her effortlessly, and she didn't even need to second-guess herself.

"You."

He meant to ask why, but it was just then Kagome ushed ahead, yeling, "That's Ayumi and Yuka's building! Come on, Inuyasha, I'll race you!"

Her? Race him? What a joke.

Inuyasha sped up, jogging ahead of the sprinting girl hearing her laugh linger in the frosty air. Then, he didn't really need to ask why she'd choose him. It was like Souta said. When she talked to Houjo, her smile was faked. But he had made her laugh. Honest and earnestly laugh.

She reached the apartment's parking lot seconds after him, collapsing in the snow backwards. He watched her peculiar movements, as she waved her arms and legs in the snow. Finally, she reached up a hand.

"Pull me up." she commanded, and he did so. She wiped the snow off herself, then turned his attention to the design in the snow.

"A snow angel," she said. "There are the wings, and the dress. See?"

"Y-yeah." Inuyasha stared at the girl next to him, captivated by her glowing face. Lightly he reached up, brushing a few snowflakes from her raven hair.

"Do I have more tree stuff in my hair?" she asked mockingly.

"No," he said, "Just some angeldust."

She laughed, pushing him back onto the ground. She then fell beside him, and began making another angel. Finally, when they had become vertical once more, she observed the chain. One of the angels was on it's own. And the other two were holding hands.

'He'll choose Kikyou,' she thought suddenly of the picture, 'And I'll be all alone.'

"C-come on, Inuyasha," she said, heading for the door, "We don't want to spend all day here."

A little confused at her sudden mood swing, and that she said 'all day' when it was night time, Inuyasha followed her to the door. With a smirk, he placed a handful of snow on her head. She shreiked, grabbing her own pile and stuffing it in his face, as she ran for the door.

"Ah! Kagome, it went down my shirt!"

She stuck out her tongue, hiding behind the door.

It didn't matter. She had him then, where Kikyou couldn't dare go. Inuyasha was hers, if only for Christmas. And hopefully for a little longer.

After another few minutes, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves knocking on Ayumi's door, snow-covered and shivering. The girl opened the door, hugging Kagome, and then moving to inspect Inuyasha.

"Is this your boyfriend?" she asked with a giggle. Both paused.

"Yes."

"No."

They looked at echother, cheeks growing red, and said again in unison; "No." "Yes."

Ayumi laughed. "Well, he's cute in ay case. Thanks for stopping by (I would invite you in, but my crazy Grandma's here, and she might try to impale you with a pool stick). Say hi to Souta for me!"

Kagome happily accepted a bag of cookies from her friend, and after letting Inuyasha have one (meaning four), they headed up to Yuka's, where they recived similar treatment.

"Oh my gosh Kagome he's so hot! Where did you find him!"

"Uh..." Kagome decided to give Yuka the same story given to Houjo, to avoid complication.

"This is my second cousin by marriage, Inuyasha. We're not blood related."

"Oh, so this is Inuyasha," Yuka gave him a look, handing Kagome a bag, "Well, I'm glad you got over your lip fungus infection. See you later!"

Inuyasha blinked a few times, confused. "Lip fungus?"

"Oh brother..."

As they went back out, they discovered their snow angels had been wiped out by a set of tire tracks.

"It's too bad." Inuyasha thought out loud as they headed out, "They were kinda nice. Maybe your world ain't as bad as I thought it was."

"Really?"

"Still smells funny though. That food place smelled like dead rabbits."

"Oh, Wacdnards? I don't doubt that."

She shivered, and Inuyasha resisted the urge to put his arm around her. She wouldn't like that. Miroku would do something like that, but not him.

Besides, he had the distinct impression being 'sat' in the snow would be rather unpleasant.

His thoughts turned to Kikyou. As they always did. Knowing that she was gone, years in the past. Somehow, this knowledge made his step just a little lighter, as they headed up the stairs to the next building.

"Eri-chan! Merry Christmas!"

"Kagome-chan! Oh, who's this?"

"I'm Inuyasha. Her cousin."

"Second cousin."

"By marriage."

"I see." Eri latched onto his arm, drawing him inside. "You two must come in for some hot cocoa."

"Actually," Kagome said, throwing herself between the two, "We sorta have to get home soon. I just came by to drop off your gift, and say hi."

The two girls exchanged gifts, but Eri's attentions were still stuck on the taller man.

"So," she asked, batting her eyelashes, "What's your name?"

"I already told you my name."

"Oh. Right."

Sighing, Kagome pulled Inuyasha from her apartment before some serious harm was inflicted on the girl. Her sack empty, and Inuyasha's arms full of gifts for them, they decided to stop by the park before going home.

"Why?" he whined, his feet sore from the boots he'd been forced to wear.

"I want you to see something."

"Keh."

Disappointed she couldn't sit him in public, Kagome led him along a busy street, watching his eyes widen at the spectacle.

"Holy-"

She clamped a hand over his mouth, before any old women decided to throw stuff at him.

Before them stood a large Christmas tree, at least ten times their height. A blinding star sat on op, and beautiful ornaments had placed all over. A familiar Ayumi Hamasaki song played from the speakers, while people around her age danced all through the park.

Inuyasha glanced around, first overwhelmed by the light, then the number of people, then the fact that all the people were couples. Why did Kagome bring him here?

"K-Kagome, why is everyone, uh... why are all the people here on 'dates'."

"It's part of Christmas here in Tokyo," she told him, "Most couples go out around now. I guess the park is a popular place."

"Yeah! No kidding," Inuyasha said, averting his eyes, as he spied a pair of girls making out. Kagome looked up, a little sorrowful.

"I like it better in the fuedal era," she told him, "There you can see the stars. Here, the city blocks them out."

"They're just stars."

"I know." she said softly. "But it's not the same without them."

"K-Kagome..."

"Hm?"

"In your era, does everyone just dance out in public like this?" he beckoned around, and she chuckled.

"No. Only on Christmas. Why, Inuyasha?"

"Just wondering," he kicked at the snow by his feet, "If, maybe you'd like to dance er something..."

"With you?"

"Um, yeah."

The answer came without word. She put her hands on his shoulders, hearing the notes of a new song start up. He looked at the way the others were dancing, and placed one hand on her hip, the other on her waist respectively, and waited.

"You just sort of sway," she told him, an arm's length away, "Hear the beat of the song?"

"The beat?"

She began bobbing her head, a little comically, and he soon caught on, moving slowly left and right. A cloud drifted off the moon, his white hair blending in with the snowflakes falling down around them.

"Sorry," he whispered, after stepping on her foot, "I'm not too good at this..."

"It's fine," she told him, looking down. He had been looking at her so intently, it was almost like his golden eyes were on fire. Reading her every thought.

Soon though, the song ended, and they reluctantly broke away.

"We should probably be getting back in," Kagome said, collecting their things.

"Y-yeah. I wouldn't want your mom to be worried or nothin'."

"You may not believe it, Inuyasha," she said as they were exiting, "But you're actually a nice person when you want to be."

"Keh. Whatever."

"That's what I thought."

By the time they got in, it was about 9:30, and Souta had fallen asleep on the couch, holding onto Buyo as if he were a Teddy bear. He meowed for help to Inuyasha, but the hanyou shrugged.

"Sorry, bud, but I can't help ya."

"Oh, 'The Grinch' is on!" Kagome exclaimed, sitting down on the loveseat. She reached over, prying Buyo from Souta's arms, and beckoned to Inuyasha.

"What's this, another on of your strange Christmas things?" he asked, sitting on the floor beside her.

"You'll like it."

"I'm sure."

"Well, we're watching it anyways." Kagome said stoutly.

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn?" he asked as she passed him a few cookies.

"It's like a motto of mine; If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Like I do with you," She then burst into giggles, barely able to control them.

"What?"

"Or, if at first you don't succeed, skydiving's not for you."

"Haha, very funny."

A pause.

"What's skydiving?"

"Nevermind."

It turned out, that as usual, Kagome was right. Inuyasha did enjoy the movie, though it did sort of confuse him. He didn't get why all the people didn't just go kill the Grinch and take back their toys instead of singing that dumb song. When he asked Kagome, she sighed and mumbled something about morality, to which he stopped paying attention. Finally the movie ended, and both were nearly asleep.

"The Grinch reminded me of Sesshou-maru," Inuyasha told Kagome, hefting himself onto the loveseat beside her. She yawned, looking over at him with question in her eyes.

"He's all mean, and goes around spoiling other people's fun," Inuyasha continued, "And he drags around that toad thing, like the dog, Mack, or whatever his name was."

Kagome chuckled, blinking a few times to revive herself.

"I should go to bed," she murmured, "Santa's coming soon."

"I thought he wasn't real."

"I know, but it's fun to imagine, eh?"

"Feh. I'd be on that naughty list for sure."

"Maybe not," she mused, heading up the stairs, "You've been good tonight."

"You say that as if I'm a dog."

"Aren't you?"

"Wench."

Kagome covered her mouth to muffle her laughter, knowing her mother needed her rest. She was a little scared about having Inuyasha in her bedroom, but it was nothing that hadn't happened before. And nothing was going to happen that hadn't happened before.

'Don't deny it,' her concience teased, 'You want him.'

She swatted the imaginary voice away, digging through her closet for what she'd gotten him. Finally she found it, hiding it behind her back before coming back out.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Inuyasha..."

"Fine, fine. They're closed."

She took out the gift, wishing with all her might that he liked it. Slowly she held it out, then breathed, "You can open them now."

Slowly, his dark lashes opened, looking down at her outstretched hands. She held a picture frame covered in silk, and inside lay a photograph. He took it, inspecting the picture. It was one taken quite a while ago, summer or early autumn, of him and Kagome sitting by Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku were in the background, completing their usual grope-slap routine. It must've been taken by Shippou, because it was a little slanted. But other than that, it was perfect. Kagome was smiling, doing that stupid 'V' sign with her fingers, while looking up from her math book.

His eyes looked a little angrily at the camera, but he was smiling, one hand lingering near Kagome's knee.

She made this for him?

"Sorry my sewing isn't very good," she commented of the frame, "We made that for one of the Home Ec. classes I actually showed up for. I wanted to give it to you now..."

"No, it's fine." He blinked, trying to find the perfect words to thank her. "I-it's great, Kagome."

She blushed, heartbeat pounding in her ear. Yes, even if he didn't know it, she was his. And for that Christmas, she reassured herself, he was with her. Not with Kikyou. Not in danger. And most certainly not in Hell.

Inuyasha placed the frame on her desk, turning back to Kagome, who had sat on the bed.

"Now you're making me feel bad," he critisized, "That I didn't get you anything."

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha. Just having you here is enough," she lept over to her dresser, grabbing a silk nightgown before heading through the door that connected her to the washroom. After she closing the door, she opened it again and looked meaningfully at Inuyasha.

"Don't do anything Miroku would do."

With that he heard the click of a lock, and his exquisite girl was sealed off from him. He sat on the bed, hands on his head, wracking his brain for something.

Normally, Inuyasha wasn't much of a thinker. But sometimes, he got great, even wonderful ideas.

Unfortunately, that night was not one of those times. Kagome skipped out of the washroom, stretching a little as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. He couldn't help his wandering eyes, traveling down her curvy abdomen, covered in light blue material, down to where it revealed much of her legs. He shut them as she wandered over, a dramatic pause giving length before again she spoke.

"Inuyasha, I have to go to bed now."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." He stood quickly, watching her drowsily slink beneath the covers, looking up at him strangely.

"What's the matter, wench?" he demanded, close to losing his cool. She shrugged, adjusting as to become more comfortable.

"Merry Christmas, Inuyasha."

"Merry Christmas Kagome," he said back, quietly. She reached for the lamp, flicking it off, and only moonlight proceeded to light the room. Then gently, he knelt down beside her.

"Sweet dreams," he mumbled, kissing her forehead ever so lightly, that she could've mistaken for a draft, a snowflake choosing to land on her.

And as quickly as she opened her eyes, he was gone.

o

Seconds ticked by like hours, as Inuyasha found himself unable to sleep. It wasn't that he was cold - he wasn't. Or that the couch was uncomfortable - it was, but that's beside the point.

There were voices in his head. It was his voice. Taunting him cruelly. Then, sounding clear through them like a bell, another voice.

'Inuyasha...'

He shot up. That hadn't been in his head. That was real.

He looked around, and sure enough, her scent was there, though just barely. He sprang up on all fours, sniffing, looking around.

Up the stars.

He conquered them with one leap, looking around.

No use. It was gone.

The words barrating him continued, harsher and harsher, until he could barely stand up. It felt like there was something awful in his stomach, as he bent to his knees, growling.

"Get...away..."

"Inuyasha?"

Real again! He felt two hands rest on his shoulders. Opening one eye he looked up.

Just Kagome.

He opened the other one.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, embedding fingers in his hair, massaging lightly his scalp.

"Couldn't sleep. I heard voices."

She withdrew a little from the physical closeness. "Was it a nightmare?"

"N-no. She was here!" he stood, turning around to look. Yet the space remained blissuflly empty.

"Quiet, Inuyasha, you don't want to wake mum or Souta." Kagome put a nail to her mouth, biting lightly. "Who did you think... was here?"

"No one."

"By which you mean Kikyou."

"N-no!"

"It's okay." Kagome stood, leaning on the railing,"You were in love with her."

"Was I really?" Inuyasha thought back, to the bitter memories he'd dwelled over so many nights.

"Of course you were," Kagome bit her lip, stifling the tears threatening, "I've seen the way you look sometimes. It's obvious."

"Yeah, but I-" he scratched at his arm, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." she shrugged, giving him a secretive smile. "If anyone asks, we'll just tell them it was Santa Cluase, 'kay?"

"S-sure."

"Good night," she told him, brushing past him to head for her room.

"W-wait, Kagome." she turned in the doorway, and more then ever then, he was sure of what had been plagueing him all night.

"Hai?"

"I... come on," he walked into her room, peeking at them in the mirror (at which point he realized he was still wearing her era's clothing). She followed him in, closing the door. He faced the window, feeling the light tumble down onto them in waves, almost burning the insides of his eyelids, though the touch was cold. Like cold hands brooding over him, it was near unbearable.

"I want you to know, that I... I really care for you," he blurted out, "M-more than a lot of other poeple. More than everyone else. And... I just..."

He let out a long breath, turning to see her milky figure sitting on the bed. Her face was hidden in shadow, unreadable.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it, wench."

Biting her tongue, Kagome complied to his strange request. She heard him walk over to her, and the bed creaked under his weight as he sat down beside her. She felt his breath tickle her cheek, all around them deathly quiet. She opened her mouth to speak, but thought the better of it. Best not to question him.

Inuyasha looked down on her face, eyes shut peacefully as she slowly breathed. Her long lashes created a fan against her pale skin, her cheeks still a little flushed. Carefully, he swept a lock of ebony hair from her face, watching her cherry-coloured lips. Slowly he leaned closer to her, her peachy scent nearly intoxicating.

His hand resided on her cheek, as he grazed her lips with his own. As he drew away, her grey eyes fluttered open, searching his own face, breahless. Her stared back, waiting for response.

"That was your Christmas present," he told her, words racing.

Unable to speak, she wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling breath return to his lungs.

"Now Houjo will know," he said, stroking her hair, "That you aren't his girlfriend. And you're not Kouga's either, got that?"

"Mm-hm."

"You can't be," he whispered softly in her ear as they leaned back towards the messy beddings. "Because I love you Kagome."

A scream echoed in his mind. The wind picked up, banging against the window, but this only caused him to hold her tighter, as rain pelted the window like 100 maiden's tears.

"I love you," he repeated, running a hand gently through her hair. She was soft to touch, skin so smooth and creamy white.

"M-more than Kikyou." he admitted. At those words she stiffened, his arms gently slipping back. She gave a hefty sigh, leaning back on her pillow. Much to his disbelief, she pinched herself on the shoulder.

"Oi! What're you doing?"

"Making sure it's not dream." she winced, "Okay, it hurts. Ow. That'll leave a bruise tommorow."

"No kidding." he said, nervously awaiting her answer as he looked down on her. The corners of her lips lifted.

"I love you, Inuyasha. And I was worried I was dreaming again." she closed her eyes, letting the moment sink in. Unsure of what to do, the hanyou stood. But a silky hand caught his wrist, holding him there despite it's frailty.

"Stay." she requested, and he couldn't refuse. He lay back down besiode her, awkwardly, and she giggled, leaning forward to kiss his nose. He blushed, put put an arm around her nonetheless, drawing her warmth next to him, not ever wanting to let go.

One phrase lingered in shadow.

'More than Kikyou.'

"I wasn't lying," he murmured, as her head rested against his shoulder, "More than Kikyou."

Kagome's heart was lifted of burden.

"So you won't go with her?"

"Not while you still love me, Kagome."

"Well, then you'll never do that." she told him smugly, "Because I'll love you forever."

Knitting his hand with hers, one closed his eyes, while the other lifted her to the window, watching invisible angels sprinkle snow down from the clouds.

"I promise you, Inuyasha," she said, but he was already asleep. Stroking his snow-white hair, Kagome finally closed her eyes, just as the clock struck 1. Offically Christmas day.

'The fire is slowly dying,  
and my dear, we're still good-byeing,  
but as long as you love me so,  
Let is snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!'


End file.
